She Had It Coming
by kathleen teresa
Summary: written because i have writer's block with everything else....James' POV....Read and Review!


{I'm writing this because I have massive writer's block with my other two stories. It's basically me being bored and wanting to write.  Anyway, review!   And anyone who can help me get a livejournal account...email me at kathleenmavourneen01@yahoo.com please!!  Otherwise I'll keep bugging you guys...lol I lurve you!!}

**She Had It Coming**

She blew me off again.  I tried to say hi but she just breezed right by me, her red hair streaming behind her.  She used to at least acknowledge me with a friendly "Go to hell, James," but now, now she just ignores me.  

Admittedly, I suppose I may have pushed it to far with the kiss in the closet.  Man, she's a great kisser and I should know...I've kissed a LOT of girls in my seven years here at Hogwarts.  Almost as many as Sirius.  Then again, Sirius has a different girl every week, whereas I only have a different girl every two weeks.  I suppose that might have something to do with why Lily won't go out with me.  I wouldn't hurt her, though.  I'd never do _anything_ to hurt her. She's different than other girls somehow. 

I don't know why she's so bothered by that kiss in the closet.  It was just a kiss.  But like I said, she's different.  I guess that's why I like her so much.  I could see myself spending the rest of my life with her, which is rather strange because, hey, I'm a guy.  I'm not supposed to be considering settling down yet.  I'm only seventeen years old! I'm in my prime!  I should be out screwing and flirting (or should that be the other way around?).  But no, instead of living it up, I'm in the common room, mooning after Lily.

What is the kiss in the closet incident you ask?  All an innocent misunderstanding, really.  Or maybe not.  Basically what happened was Sirius started up a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven in the common room the other night and he got Lily's friends to play.  She didn't really want to, but her friends convinced her otherwise.  Anyway, Sirius had been in and out of the closet a quite a few times with several of her friends, Remus had been in once, and Peter once as well.  I hadn't been in at all because the only person I asked questions of was Lily and she answered them every time.  We played for a while and towards the end of the game, I asked Lily who she liked.  She turned bright red and didn't say anything.  I, of course, was thrilled beyond belief and I stood up, chivalrously offering my hand to Lily.  She glared at me, ignored my hand and hauled herself to her feet, turning on her heel and stalking into the closet.  I followed her, hardly daring to believe my luck. Behind me, Sirius was cheering madly "Go James!"  As I reached the closet door, I turned, waved to my friends, and went in.  Inside, Lily was pressed back as far as she could go. "Don't come near me." she hissed.  I, being the confused adolescent boy who wanted to kiss the pretty girl, said, "Why not? You didn't answer my question so therefore, you owe me a kiss."  

I tell you, if looks could kill...  It was dark in the closet, but I could feel the heat of her glare.  "Come on, Lily." I pleaded.  "It's just a kiss!"  

"No." was her stubborn response.

"Why not?"

"Because I—no, James, just...no."

Ergh!  She was being so infuriating!  I knew she wanted me, what girl didn't?  I just had to make her realize it.   "Fine, then tell me who you like." I said.

"No." she said in a tiny voice.

"Lily.  It's one kiss.  What harm can one kiss do?" I asked, utterly confused at her stubbornness.

"You'd be surprised." she said cynically.

Well.  She's jaded.  I carefully stepped towards her.  "Lily."

"James. No."

I stepped towards her again.  "Why?"  My eyes had grown accustomed to the dark by then and I could see her green eyes glinting in the dark.  I couldn't read them though.  They seemed to be a mass of confusion.

"Because..." she faltered.

I took another step.  Now I was standing so close to her I could feel the warmth from her body emanating towards me.  "Just one, Lily."  I said as I bent my head so our lips touched.

"I—" she broke off as our lips touched.

Let me tell you, I was in heaven.  She looked like an angel, she walked like one, and better yet, she kissed like one.  To tell you the truth, I was kind of surprised that she was kissing me back.  Part of me was expecting her to push me away immediately and slap me as hard as she could, leaving a red handprint on my cheek that would last for centuries.  Then she broke away, stammering incoherently.  She pushed past me and rushed out of the closet.  Needless to say, we haven't spoken since.

Sirius naturally assumed that we had been snogging the whole time we were in there and wouldn't listen to me trying to dissuade him.  Remus was the only one who knew the full story.  He gave me some advice, i.e. apologize, now.  That's what I'm about to do.  She just came into the common room.

"Lily." I call out.  She's alone, which is good because if im about to get shot down or smacked or kicked in the unmentionables, I'd rather there not be an audience.

She turns and when she sees me, blushes slightly.  "Oh, it's you."

I try not to feel too wounded at her lack of enthusiasm.  Then again, she's never exactly been enthused to see me.  More like hostile.  But I digress.  "Don't be too happy about seeing me." I tease lightly. "You might blow a capillary."

She rolls her eyes a bit and smiles a little.  "Still as cocky as ever.  Its nice to know some things don't change.  What did you want?"

Suddenly, I'm feeling embarrassed and shy.  Shy?!  Where in the moldy hell did that come from?  I've never felt shy before in my life...at least not that I can remember.  "Er...sit down." I say, gesturing to the spot on the couch beside me.

She hesitates. "I really should be getting upstairs..."

Damn.  Quick! Say something! She's inching towards the stairs!  As my thoughts rampage around my brain, I say, "Wait!"  Oh how eloquent.  That'll really sweep her off her feet.

She turns.  "What?"

"Er...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."  

She arches an eyebrow.  "For wha—oh! Ohh...okay."

I must say, I felt slightly taken aback that she didn't know what I was talking about at first.  "Er...weren't you mad?"

She walks forward a little. "No.  Just kind of...surprised."

"Surprised?  Why? You must have known I wanted to kiss you."  And I thought she was the smartest girl in our class.

She blushes again.  "I-I don't know.  I guess I just figured I was another one of your flavors of the week."

My eyebrows shoot up.  Flavor of the week?  Hey, like I said, I only have a girl every _other_ week.  But, again, like I said, she's different.  "You'd never be just a flavor of the week." I say, turning a little red. "You're different from all those other girls."

"Yeah, tell me about it." she says self-deprecatingly.

"No! In a good way!" I exclaim, getting up and walking over to her.  "Now there's something I need to know."

"What?" she asks, looking up at me.  I see a little bit of fear, confusion, and something else that I can't quite read in her eyes."

"Are you, in any way shape or form, interested in me?  If you're not at all, then I promise I'll leave you alone permanently and just be a friend.  But if you are, well, you'd just about make me the happiest guy in the world." Having said that, I feel extremely nervous awaiting her answer.

Her eyes dart to the sides, nervously searching for a way out.  "I-I don't want to be hurt." she says quietly. 

"I'd never hurt you." I promise in a low voice.  I take her hands in mine.  "Have you decided?"

She swallows nervously.  "Remember that game we played?"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?" I grin a little. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, you asked me who I like..." she trails off.  I sigh inwardly.  Here comes the part where she tells me how she's in love with some other guy and sympathetically asks if we can just be friends.

"And?" I ask, dreading the answer.

She smiles slightly.  "I didn't answer, so I went into the closet with you..."

"Yeah?" I ask, wondering where this is going.

"Good lord, James." she says.  "I thought you were smarter than that."

I blink.  I blink again.  I blink several times in rapid succession.  "Does...does that mean...what I think it means?" I question, hardly daring to believe my luck.

This time it's her who's the confident-looking one.  "Yes."

I smile, which grows quickly into a grin.  "You do!?!"

She laughs a little. "Yes."

"You'll be my girlfriend?!"

She's still laughing quietly. "Yes."

"YES!!" I yell, punching the air.  I pick her up and swing her around.  I set her down and kiss her full on the lips.  

Of course, I knew she'd say yes.  Who can resist the charms of James Potter?  She may have pretended to, or maybe she actually did, hate me at one point, but, hey.  She had it coming.


End file.
